Power
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Junhong adalah anak yang istimewa, dia bisa bicara dengan binatang, dan mempunyai saudara yang aneh juga. Tetapi karena dia amat mencintai Daehyun dia berusaha menutupinya. Banyak cerita lucu yang terjadi, bahkan Junhong sampai memarahi Jerapah di kencan pertama mereka. DaeLo FF [B.A.P feat : EXO, BTS, VIXX, Alphabat, BTOB, LED Apple]


Tittle : Power.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Jang ft Andy Desuuuu~

Disclaimer : TS, Wolllim, Jellyfish, Cube, BigHit, Simtong, Starkim, SM Entertainment.

Cast : [TS : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun. –B.A.P-], [Cube : Jung Ilhoon. –BTOB-, Yang Yoseob –B2ST-], [JellyFish : Han Sanghyuk. –VIXX-], [Wollim : Kim Myungsoo. –Infinite-], [Simtong : F;ie, J;eta. –Alphabat], [BigHit : Park Jimin. –BTS-], [Starkim : Jang Hanbyul. –LED Apple-], [SM : Tao. –EXO-].

Chapter 1 : Bad Giraffe.

Namaku Choi Junhong. Aku sebenarnya bukan seperti anak biasanya, walaupun aku ingin sekali jadi yang biasa saja. Hal yang tidak biasa dariku adalah, aku bisa bicara dengan binatang. _It's so god dammit annoyed me!_. _Well_, aku akui aku dan ke- 4 saudara tertuaku terlahir bukan dari keluarga biasa. Entah dosa apa yang diperbuat ayah ibuku hingga kami mempunyai kelainan.

Kakak pertamaku, namanya Choi Hanbyul, dia kakak paling pintar dan baik menurutku, dia menyayangi semua adiknya dengan sepenuh hati, dan hal yang aneh adalah, jika dia bersedih dia berubah menjadi seekor harimau. _Well_, itu memang menyeramkan, tapi mengingat dia adalah _mood-buster_, jadi dia jarang sekali bersedih. Itu sedikit melegakan.

Lalu, kakak kedua-ku, namanya Choi Myungsoo, dia kakak paling pendiam dan sedikit ketus, aku jarang sekali akrab dengannya, dia selalu menyendiri, sibuk dengan dunianya, tapi dia sangat populer dikalangan _yeoja _dikuliahannya. Tapi dia akan berubah jadi anjing jika dia sedang jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya ini sangat membuatku ngeri sendiri, walaupun Myungsoo_ hyung _jarang jatuh cinta, tapi jika tiba-tiba seseorang yang pendiam sepertinya jatuh cinta dan berubah menjadi Siberian Husky kadang aku jadi takut sendiri.

Dan, kuperkenalkan kakak ketiga-ku, bernama Choi Ilhoon, aku paling dekat dengannya, dia yang paling sering menjaga dan merawatku, dia yang memasak dan membersihkan rumah, dan jika dia marah dia akan berubah menjadi seekor rubah.

Kemudian, kakak keempat-ku, namanya Choi Jimin, aku sungguh kasihan pada _hyung_ku yang satu ini, dia terlalu polos, dan selalu menerima apa yang terjadi padanya, dicela dia tersenyum, di marahi dia tersenyum, di puji dia tersenyum, mungkin dia kelewat _woles_. Tapi dia mempunyai tubuh yang tidak terlalu kuat, dan dia akan berubah menjadi kucing setiap dia merasa kelelahan. Kadang itu membuat kami kerepotan jika dia ada diluar rumah.

Anak terakhir dari 5 Pandhawa ini adalah aku Choi Junhong ter-_unyu_ cetar badai, dan aku satu-satunya produk cacat dari 5 produk yang cacat juga. Aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi binatang seperti _hyung_-_hyung_ku, tapi aku bisa bicara dengan binatang. Ini yang membuatku kesal, memang tidak akan serepot kakakku, tapi aku bisa mendengar ocehan binatang siang dan malam, mulai dari cicak di dinding, kecoa di toilet, semut di meja, kicauan burung di pohon, dan banyak lagi.

Dan karena kelainanku ini aku pernah dicampakkan oleh mantanku, karena dia mengira aku gila bicara dengan binatang. _Well_, aku juga tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini juga dalam hidupku. Tapi bagaimanapun _hyung_-_hyung_ku pasti juga lebih berat hidupnya jika mereka selalu berubah menjadi binatang sesuai suasana hati mereka yang selalu tidak menentu.

Tapi, hidup itu Cuma sekali, jadi tidak selamanya aku pundung dan meratapi keanehan keluargaku ini. Karena aku baru saja jadian dengan _namja_ yang kusukai! Dia adalah _sunbaenim_ di sekolah, minggu lalu dia menembakku, dan tentu saja aku menerimanya. Namanya adalah Jung Daehyun.

Dan hari ini kami akan pergi kencan. Sialnya dia mengajakku ke kebun bianatang! Oh _God Dammiiiittt_! Berapa juta ocehan binatang yang harus kudengarkan hari ini? Aku benci kebun binatang, walau kadang aku juga merasa rumahku sendiri juga seperti kebun binatang karena _hyung_-_hyung_ku yang mempunyai kutukan aneh itu.

" Junhong_ie_, kenapa lesu begitu? Katanya hari ini kau akan kencan dengan _sunbaenim_ gantengmu itu?." Tanya Ilhoon _hyung_.

" Dia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi kok _hyung_." Jawabku malas.

" Memangnya kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu sih? Harusnya kau senang kan?." Tanya Ilhoon _hyung_ lagi.

" Gimana nggak mutung, dia ngajak kencan ke kebun binatang…." Jawabku.

" Kan lucu, ketemu monyet."

" _Doooh_, aku sudah pernah dijambak monyet gara-gara rebutan pisang, aku trauma dengan monyet _hyung_!." Kesalku.

" Iya juga sih, kasihannya dikau…"

" Aku Cuma malas harus mendengar ocehan-ocehan binatang disana _hyung_…" kataku.

" Nih, ada _headset_, pakailah." Kata Ilhoon _hyung_.

" Haahhh… Baiklah, terimakasih _hyung_."

" Junhong_iiieeeee_! Daehyun sudah didepan menjemputmu!." Seru Hanbyul _hyung_.

" _Araseo hyung_, aku berangkat sekarang."

Akupun segera keluar dan menemui Daehyun _hyung_. Dia terlihat sangat tampan sekali, _well_, setidaknya ayah ibuku mungkin pernah berbuat hal terpuji hingga aku mempunyai kekasih setampan Daehyun _hyung_.

" Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Kataku.

" _Aniyaa_, ayo berangkat."

Kamipun segera pergi ke kebun binatang seperti yang direncanakan. Dengan setengah hati aku mencoba untuk sesumringah mungkin di depan Daehyun _hyung_, aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Lagi pula aku juga tidak boleh terlihat mencurigakan, atau tidak sengaja menjawab omongan binatang yang mungkin nanti kudengar. Karena biasanya aku keceplosan.

Kemudian, kami sampai di kebun binatang. Aku tidak pernah melihat Daehyun_ hyung _sesumringah itu wajahnya waktu kita datang di sini, seperti anak kecil yang diajak rekreasi kenaikan kelas. Aku ingin memakai_ headset_, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mencueki Daehyun _hyung_.

" Junhong_ie_, hari ini kau tidak enak badan kah?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Eh… Ti.. tidak kok, aku senang bisa kencan denganmu." Kataku.

Daehyun_ hyung _mengelus rambutku pelan. " Hari ini kau imut sekali." Kata Daehyun _hyung_. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Aku benar-benar suka pada Daehyun _hyung_, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap akan mempertahankannya, karena itu dia tidak boleh tau tentang kelainanku dan keluargaku yang aneh ini. Jika dia tau dia pasti mengira aku aneh dan akan menjauhiku.

" Lihat! Monyet itu lucu sekali." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil tertawa melihat seekor monyet di sebuah kandang.

' Iyuuuh… aku benci sekali dengan monyet!.' Batinku.

Daehyun _hyung_ mendekat ke kandang monyet itu.

Monyet : " Kalau kau suka melihatku, ayo berikan makananmu, manusia bodoh! Jika tidak aku bisa menjambak rambutmu jika mendekat sedikit lagi!."

Kudengar monyet itu berbicara. Apa-apa'an monyet itu! Beraninya mengatai Daehyun_Hyung_ku bodoh!

" _Hyung_, aku ingin lihat anak-anak anjing disana deh, lebih lucu dari monyet ini." Kataku.

" Oh baiklah."

Kamipun melihat anak anjing Siberian husky yang baru beberapa hari lahir. Terlihat lucu sekali, aku suka melihat bayi binatang, karena aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka bicara seperti binatanag dewasa lainnya. Selain itu jika aku melihat anak anjing ini aku jadi ingat pada Myungsoo _hyung_, dia sangat lucu saat menjadi anjing dulu. Tapi kami sudah tidak pernah melihatnya berubah lagi karena dia pendiam dan jarang sekali jatuh cinta.

" Lucu sekali, aku ingin membawanya pulang…" Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ibu dari anjing itu berkata : " Jika kau berani mengambil anakku atau memindahkannya sedikit saja, akan kugigit kau hingga tulangmu patah!."

Menyeramkan sekali ibu anjing ini! Daehyun _hyung_ bisa kena bahaya kalau terus melihat anak anjing ini.

" _Hyung_ ayo lihat yang lain." Ajakku.

" Aku ingin lihat jerapah Junhong_ie_." Kata Daehyun hyung.

" Baiklah ayo kesana." Kataku.

Kamipun pergi untuk melihat jerapah.

" Waaah! Tinggi sekali yah!." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

' Udah lama kalau jerapah itu tinggi _hyung_…' Batinku _sweatdrop_.

" Aku ingin sekali naik jerapah." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Kulihat ada dua jerapah yang berdiri di depan kami, mereka memakan daun dari pohon tinggi di sekitar situ.

Jerapah satu : " Mereka berdua pasangan yang lucu." Kudengar salah satu jerapah itu berbicara. Tapi kucoba untuk menghiraukannya.

Jerapah dua : " Benar, mereka lucu sekali, bahkan yang satu itu katanya ingin naik di punggung kita. Cuih. Kita bukan kuda yang seenaknya saja ditunggangi." Kata jerapah satunya dengan nada menyindir.

Sial! Apa mereka bilang? Sok banget sih jadi jerapah! Iya kalo jerapah itu renternir masih pantas untuk sok. Tiap hari makan daun, minum air kolam aja belagu!

Jerapah satu : " Benar sekali, lagipula mereka berdua juga tidak cocok, sama-sama jeleknya." Ejek jerapah pertama.

Jerapah dua : " Bwahahahaha! Benar sekali! Sudah bodoh, jelek lagi, mereka berdua juga pendek! Benar-benar makhluk aneh." Sahut jerapah kedua.

Oke! Itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, berani-beraninya mereka mengejek hubungan kami! Dan yang paling parah mereka melecehkan Daehyun _hyung_ku!.

" Junhong_ie_, kau tidak ingin naik jerapah? Pasti seru lho!." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Tidak _hyung_, mereka menyeramkan." Kataku.

" Kau ini lucu sekali hihihihihi…"

Jerapah dua : " Pacarnya yang satu itu bodoh atau apa sih? Dari tadi bicaranya ingin naik jerapah! Memangnya kita sudi ditunggangi oleh manusia? Cuih."

Oke! Ini benar-benar membuatku marah!.

" _Ya_! kau jerapah bodoh! Seenaknya bicara begitu! Cepat minta maaf!."

Jerapah satu : " _What the hell_… memangnya dia dari tadi mendengar kita ngomong?."

Jerapah dua : " Tapi sejak kapan manusia punya kamus bahasa jerapah? Mungkin dia sedikit gila jadi bicaranya _ngawur_."

" _Ya_! aku dengar yang itu juga! Cepat minta maaf! Dasar jerapah _sok yes_!." Kesalku.

Jerapah dua : " Sepertinya dia memang punya kamus bahasa jerapah deh. Lagian kita juga udah biasa ngejek orang lewat._ Loe _peduli amat ama kita. _Noh_ lihat _loe _dilihatin orang-orang!." Kata jerapah itu.

Jerapah satu : " Orang pendek biasanya memang suka cerewet, biarin aja deh, yuk makan daun lagi, sebelah sini masih _ijo_ muda lho _sob_, buruan ato gua abisin nih!." Kata jerapah pertama lalu sibuk memakan daun di pohon.

" Junhong_ie_, kau lucu sekali yah. Hahahahaha… Kamu kalo bercanda ekspresinya dapet banget. Kereeen." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil merangkul pundakku.

Rasanya aku hampir kehilangan muka, aku kadang kalau marah selalu tidak sadar keadaan dan tempat, tadi aku kelepasan memarahi jerapah… Huwweeeee untung saja Daehyun _hyung_ tidak peka orangnya, jadi dia mengira aku Cuma bercanda.

Sumpah! Sekali ini aja aku pacaran di kebun binatang!

" Oh ya, besok minggu, aku akan pergi main dengan Tao dan Hyuk_ie_ teman dekatku, kau mau ikut tidak?." Tanya Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Boleh _hyung_."

" Kau juga bisa ajak temanmu juga kok, sebenarnya kita mau ngerayain ultahnya si Hyuk, jadi kita nanti ditraktir." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Oh, baiklah, aku juga ajak teman dekatku Jeta dan Fie." Kataku.

" Okelah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan kasih tau tempat ketemunya dimana."

.

.

.

.

" Gimana tadi kencanmu Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Ilhoon_ hyung_.

" Nyaris runyam."

" Heeehhh? Kok bisa?."

" Aku keceplosan dan memarahi jerapah _hyung_…" kataku pundung.

" Trus Daehyun ngerti kamu bisa ngomong dengan binatang?."

" _Enggak_ sih… Ya untung aja dia rada _nggak _peka, jadi dia tadi ngiranya aku lagi bercanda." Kataku.

" Dia _babo _dong kalo gitu."

" _Ya_! _hyung_ jangan kayak jerapah yang tadi siang deh! _Nyebelin amat_." Kesalku.

" Iya iya dia pinter…"

" Oh ya besok minggu aku mau keluar lagi dengan Daehyun _hyung_. Katanya sih _ngerayain_ ultah _temen_nya. Jadi aku ajak Fie sama Jeta." Kataku.

" _Nggak_ ke kebun binatang lagi kan?."

" Ya _enggak_lah _hyung_! _Jebal_ deh!. Emang mau _ngerayain_ ultah dikandang jerapah?." Gerutuku.

" Aku kan Cuma bercanda Junhong_ie_, gitu aja _ngambek_." Kata Ilhoon _hyung _sambil menoel-noel pipiku.

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing melompat masuk dari jendela kamarku.

" Jimin _hyung_? Kau capek lagi?." Tanyaku sambil menggendong Jimin_ hyung_.

" _Nde_… aku tadi dikejar anjing penjaga gereja di komplek sebelah lagi." Jawab Jimin _hyung_.

" Sudah dibilang jangan lewat situ." Marahku.

" Iya.. iya aku khilaf…"

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, seperti biasa pagi yang cerah. Aku mengambil tasku dengan langkah gontai sambil merapikan rambutku. Aku tampil manis kok hari ini, batinku.

Aku kembali mengecek penampilanku untuk ketiga kalinya dicermin, untuk memastikan aku tampil menarik hari ini. Akuberharap semoga hari ini menyenangkan. Tidak seperti kemarin yang…

Cicak : " _Yek_! menor banget bibir _loe_. Hahahaha."

Lho…? _Dafuq_! Tiba-tiba di belakangku ada cicak komen! Sejak kapan dia disitu?! Huuh sial harus aku balas dia!

" Eeehhh enak aja! Gini-gini guwe mirip tau, sama… Cinta Laura!" makiku cepat-cepat karena bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas.

Cicak : " Hhaha… Cinta Laura, elu lebih mirip sama Syahrini kalik _neng_."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, cicak itu berlalu pergi. Nggak jelas! Aku jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk membalasnya. Huh….

Aku kesal sekali. Entah kenapa aku jadi sebal sekali bila dihubungkan dengan Syahrini. Hih... Ya ampun efek strees gara-gara bisa ngomong sama binatang. Hufth…. Manajemen hati, manajemen hati…

" Ciyeeee udah cantik, udah siap kencan aja nih ciyeee~" tiba-tiba Ilhoon _hyung_ lewat depan kamarku dan berkomentar.

" Aish Ilhoon _hyung_, mengagetkanku saja…" balasku dengan nada yang ketus.

" Kok mukamu sewot begitu? Tadi marah teriak-teriak sama siapa?."

" Itu lho tadi ada cicak usil… Komentarin penampilan orang aja tapi dia nggak ngerti kenapa kok aku kayak gini… kan karena aku kekurangan uang jadi gabisa seenaknya beli baju yang sesuai keinginan _taste fashion_ku gitu…" Gerutuku sambil curhat.

" _Owalah dalah_… Masih suka nanggepi hewan yang ngomongnya nggak jelas aja? Junhong_ie_… Bukannya dulu sudah aku bilang agar jangan terlalu menghiraukan kata-kata nggak berguna dari hewan-hewan itu? Aku tahu sayang, kamu punya bakat yang unik. Sama, aku juga. Tapi, daripada kamu dengerin bual-bualan mereka, kenapa kamu nggak fokus sama hewan yang selalu ngomongin hal-hal yang positif? Kan nantinya hidupmu jadi lebih terarah dan lebih seru. Percaya deh…" kata Ilhoon _hyung_ menenangkanku.

" Ye… memang apa bang, hewan yang selalu ngomong positif?." Sampai _sweatdro_pnya bahkan aku sampai memanggilnya 'bang'.

" Eh… iya. Apa ya? Oh itu, nyamuk. Kan nyamuk suka ngisap darah. Nah darah itu kan bisa menyebabkan HIV positif."

" …Oh iyaya. Oke sip nanti aku temenan sama nyamuk aja deh."

. . . Hening …

…_sek sek_." LHO _HYUNG_ ITU NGGAK NYAMBUNG! Aduh dasar Ilhoon _hyung babo_! _Jebaaaaal_! Gitu aku malah percaya sesaat! Hhiiiiiih!"

" Hhehe. Hmmm habis aku gatau sih, hhehe kan Cuma ngasih saran aja gitu."

" Dasar _hyung_ nyebelin!"

" Becanda aja, gitu kok sewot sih."

" Habis aku kan udah kesel sama si cicak, eh ini malah dibecandain kayak gini. DASAR MEMANG SEMUA COWOK ITU NGGAK PEKA."

" Lho… kok kamu tiba-tiba nyimpulin gitu sih?."

" Pokoknya Ilhoon _hyung_ jelek! Aku sumpahin jadi kayak Farhat Abbas!"

"AP-PAH," mata Ilhoon Hyung melotot.

Tiba-tiba Ilhoon _hyung_ perlahan berubah menjadi rubah.

Dia akan berubah menjadi rubah! Gawat! Dia marah.. Tidak aku sangka Ilhoon _hyung_ semarah ini… Aku… sama sekali tidak tahu kalau serapah Farhat Abbas bisa membuat hatinya seremuk ini, memang apa hubungan Ilhoon _hyung_ dengan Farhat Abbas sampai membuatnya semarah ini… aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya kesal juga bercanda, tapi… Ah, maafkan aku _Hyung_…

Kulihat Ilhoon _hyung _ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah dia sudah berubah menjadi rubah seutuhnya.

" Heh! Adek kurang asem! Enak aja _gua loe _samain ama Farhat Abbas! Arya Wiguna dong!."

" Aduuuuuuuh _Hyung_ku ini error, pasti karena belum minum _Dulcolax_. Aaiiissshhh

Ya sudah daripada aku ribet begini aku harus segera pergi untuk berkencan!." Kataku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

" Woooooyyy! Tidak bisa! Kamu harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu!." Kata Ilhoon _hyung_.

" Lama ah _hyung_, bikin repot saja, ini…..ambil!." aku melemparkan sebuah pisang kearah lain.

" Kyaaaa~~umumumu~~~ " dan rubah Ilhoon _Hyung_ mengejar pisang itu.

Dasar rubah _edan_! Huh, sejak kapan rubah makan pisang?! Eh _bdw_ emang rubah makan apa ya? Rubah itu hewan karnivora apa herbivora sih? Kayaknya karnivora ya. Apa omnivora? Aish nggakpeduli, kesempatan ini harus aku ambil untuk segera keluar rumah atau aku akan terlambat berkencan dengan Daehyun _hyung_ pacarku, _gue kudu_ Nampak cetar pas ketemu Daehyun _hyung_ nanti! _a__ssalamu'alaikum_!

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : A/N : Kyaaaaaaahhhh.. ini nih! FF generasi kedua Warrior… Cuma yang aku bikin aneh sekarang adalah si Zelo… x3

Aku harap kalian suka FF ini lebih dari Warrior yang masih banyak kekurangan… Kalian harus kasih tau kalau ada kritik dan saran… kalau mau secara pribadi bisa sms langsung kok, nomerku ada di profilku…

Tapi kali ini aku sengaja Cast-nya buwanyak banget… aku juga berharap kalian nggak pusing mikirn orangnya… dan aku juga masukin member Alphabat, mereka keren lhoooo, hayo siapa yang belum kenal? Kalian kudu download MV mereka yang AB City *kok promosi*

Dan kenapa ada member LED Apple juga nyempil? Karena aku lagi ngefans ama Hanbyuuuulll… sumpah dia mirip Henry suju! Doooohhhh kwiyowo pokoknya… mungkin baru ini ada cast LED Apple di FFn *sok tau*

Semoga kalian suka… kalo feedback bagus dari FF ini, aku pasti berusaha lebih baik buat kalian…

Oh ya ampek lupa! Di FF ini aku kolaborasi ama temenku… namanya Andy Desuuuuuu~ *karena dia kalo ngomong selalu ada embel-embel desu* Cuma dia rada pemalu sih orangnya, nggak kayak aku yang suka cuap-cuap… kalau kalian nggak kenal Andy Desu, jangan khawatir, kalian pasti kenal emot Line dan Kakao Talk kan? Nah si Andy itu ya kayak gitu, hidupnya penuh emot, berbicara, bertingkah, makan, dan berekspresi seperti emot-emot Line dan KaTalk… Dia kocak gila orangnya, makanya aku kolaborasi ama dia, kali aja dia bisa nambahin humor di FF Power ini, dan aku juga nggak nyangka dia bakal nyempilin Farhat Abbas! -,- Dooh mas Andy bener-bener apdet infotaimen… kalau kalian ada yang mau disampein ke dia bilang aja ke aku lewat sms ato review, nanti pasti aku sampein, terus aku suruh dia bales pesan dari kalian, kalo mau nanya-nanya ke dia juga boleh, atau Tanya asal usul dia jadi kayak emot Ka-Talk *plak… Dan asal kalian tau, pas aku udah dikasih file nih FF setelah dia edit dan tambahin, aku sweatdrop karena dia nggak ngetik nama cast Junhong, Ilhoon dan Daehyun dengan benar, mungkin karena dia nggak hafal. Dan tau apa yang dia tulis? Ilhoon jadi Jubir hyung, Junhong jadi Kinti, dan Daehyun jadi Dono hyung… -,-

Mas Andy… tidak di real life tidak di FF kenapa kamu selalu usil dan membully-ku ? Kalo nggak ada kerjaan dia ituselalu ngusilin aku sampe nangis

Oke deh kalo gitu, aku tunggu feedback dari kalian neee…

Mind To Riview?

.:: Skinner & Andy Desuuuuu~ ::.


End file.
